Risty's Reprieve
by Norris J
Summary: A young man finds himself stranded on a tropical island, with a mysterious wild woman named Risty. As she teaches him how to survive, the two grow closer and closer...
1. Chapter 1

June 27th

A man lay face down on the sandy beach, not moving. His face was turned to the side - he appeared to be still alive, as he was visibly still breathing. The waves lapped back and forth at his legs, and the small rocks nearby. The sea was a deep green-blue, and the golden sunlight was warming the sands and restless water.

Suddenly, a stone spear tip prodded the man's shoulder. A woman was standing over his motionless body a short distance away. Her appearance was striking in several ways - her hair, tousled and voluminous, was bright red. She was covered only by a patterned belt and loincloth, and a minimal handmade vest, held together by a strap running directly under her substantial breasts. Her body was also striking; featuring sturdy, muscular thighs, rounded shoulders and visible six-pack abs. Her golden tanned skin glistened in the sunlight. She had small, downturned lips and narrow, angular eyes framed by sloping eyebrows.

She poked the man again with her spear, this time more firmly on the back. Being stone, it was not not especially sharp, but he visibly flenched. This caused the woman to suddenly draw back into a squatting, defensive posture, keeping her spear in contact with the man's body. After discerning no further movement on his part, she edged back over to him cautiously - still squatting, and supporting herself on her knuckles. She leaned down and sniffed around the back of his neck. By her expression, she must have found the scent strange. She stood up and looked out to the sea, sniffing the air.

" _Meer Kashe_ ," she murmured, scanning the horizon.

Just then, the man let out a short groan, and moved his arm. The red-haired woman wheeled back around and eyed him closely. She was certain he was alive. Moving closer she examined his face - it was the first time she had ever seen a male human, and the first other human she had seen of any kind since she was very young. This, and the fact that he was fully clothed in (soaking wet) dress shirt and khaki shorts, confused her greatly. She nudged his face with her foot, still holding her spear with her hands in a semi-ready position. Nudging his cheek with her toe, she tried to coax life out of him. It appeared to work, as he inhaled, and suddenly lick her sole with his tongue. The woman hissed and jerked her leg back, while raising her spear. The man opened his eyes slowly, and moved to press himself up. Noticing the woman standing there, he snapped wide awake, and recoiled into a sitting position, facing her. She had withdrawn to a safe distance probably 10 feet away, and was agitatedly wiping her foot in the sand - apparently trying to rid herself on any potential venom. She was still watching him with her spear upheld.

"Who...Who are you? Where am I…?" The man asked - as much to himself as to the woman. She seemed to slightly relax at hearing him speak, cocking her head.

"I'm so thirsty…" He said, reaching his hand out to her, "Water, please…" He laid back, coughing, and lost consciousness again.

The woman stood still for a few moments, her heart still beating rapidly. Then, slowly relaxing, she lowered her spear and walked over to him. She nudged his side with her foot. She seemed to be pondering as she looked down at his face. Then, placing her spear over her shoulder, she squatted down and sniffed around the man's face and open mouth.

" _Mahe,"_ she said shortly, and stood up. Then, she reached down and grabbed his right leg by the ankle, and started to drag him along behind her along the beach. She had not gone far though, when he let out a semi-conscious groan of pain and discomfort. The red-haired woman stopped, and kneeling down, she slipper her arms under his underarms and pulled his upper body up into a sitting position. She then drove her shoulder into his chest and stood up in one quick, strong movement, so that his body was draped over her right shoulder. Although his height was nearly comparable to hers, she possessed surprising strength for her size. Nevertheless, it was not easy, as she slowly and carefully trudged up the beach and into the treeline.

* * *

The man snapped his eyes open and looked around. He was sitting upright in some sort of small hut, and it was dark outside. There was a small fire pit in the center of the room. It was not small; perhaps 20x15 feet in diameter, with a thatched roof an adult could stand up in. He became aware the his hands were tied to the log that formed the baseboard-like function of the hut's wall. He then became aware that he was completely naked. His thirst was gone, and his headache was not as bad as he remembered it being. He tried hard to remember how he got here, and how he got naked, but could think of nothing. He could also not wrench his hands out of the ropes. From what he could tell, he was in a treehouse.

Just then, a red-haired head popped up into the hut, apparently from what was a ladder leading up into the hut.

" _Mahebi. Itaga mishe?_ " The woman said, watching him closely, but not unkindly, as she climbed up into the hut. She was carrying some sort of net full of fruits or various kinds, and a spear. Suddenly, the man remembered having seen her before, on the beach, along with a vague memory of her bringing him here. He also became immediately self-conscious about being naked in front of her, such that he drew his knees up instinctively, and tried to jerk his hands out of the ropes.

" _Abe, abe, banga kishi,_ " the woman said, faintly smiling. " _Kadr ipi mahe'iga na-na, kadr ipi mahe daburee'iga. Banga kishir kad ipi mahe kuage, bana,_ " she finished, deftly taking a seat by the fire, and dumping the contents of her fruit bag out onto the floor.

"What? If you think I understood any of that - who are you?" The woman looked at him curiously. He tried another tactic.

"Let me go you savage cannibal!" He tried to pull free again, kicking with his leg for momentum. It didn't work, and only succeeded in exposing his member again. The woman, still squatting by the fire, stared coolly between his legs at it.

" _Jago Migahe ke,_ " she said, still looking. A strong curiosity - if not eagerness - was written on her face. She crawled towards him slowly, sitting down in a cross-legged posture just out of reach of his legs. She seemed genuinely not interested in eating or killing him, that much the man felt, having calmed himself down a bit. It struck him how beautiful she was, and how stunning her body was. She was clearly somewhat rational; she had built this hut, he assumed, and was wearing some semblance of clothes at least. She looked hard into his eyes, and tapped on her chest with her palm. " _Risty,_ " she said furtively.

"Risty?" The man echoed.

" _Risty,_ " she repeated, lighting up at his apparent understanding.

"Risty, that's your name then? I'm Nat," he replied.

" _Eymat_?" Risty queried. She gestured towards him with her finger.

"Nat," the man said, "Nat," nodding downwards in an attempt to indicate himself, in the absence of hands with which to point.

" _Nat...Nat,_ " Risty said, trying to master the the strange new vowel sound.

"It still sounds like you're saying 'not', but whatever," Nat commented.

Risty stood up and walked back over to the fire, where she set about peeling one the fruits - apparently a mango - with a small knife she has produced mysteriously.

"I wish you would let me go; I wouldn't leave," Nat murmured, mostly to himself. Risty threw a chunk of the fruit into his lap suddenly, surprising him. He was hungry though.

" _Tash hami mishe_ ," Risty said, jerking her chin upwards. She cut a portion for herself and ate it noisily.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat it? My hands Are tied; did you forget?" He said sarcastically, to his own amusement. It was of course completely lost on Risty however. It did seem she had forgotten though, as she was busy stuffing her face into the fruit's insides.

"Hey!" Nat called. Risty jerked her head up and stared at him. She looked at the fruit on the floor in front of him curiously for a few moments, before realizing what the issue was. She crawled over on her knuckles, and stopped beside him.

" _Kad mishe ke Risty ah bana koagani bi_ ," Risty said near his ear in a low voice. Nat felt he understood clearly enough that this was an injunction to not try anything. Risty reached down behind his back and swiftly cut the ropes that bound him. She then coolly but quickly drew back several paces. Nat was very relieved to be free, but was careful not to make any sudden movements. He slowly brought his hands back around to the front of his body, stretched, and stroked his wrists a bit before picking up the fruit, and eating.

" _Abe, abe, nang,_ " risty cooed, now relaxed.

Nat was still very uncomfortable being naked around the woman, and continued to attempt to hide himself from her. Rousing herself, Risty walked over to the fruits, and started picking them up. She placed all but 2 in her bag again, and turned to climb down the ladder.

" _Tash uda mishe_ ," she said before disappearing. Nat wondered where she might be going, being dark as it was. Suddenly, he saw the ladder disappear from the porthole in the corner.

"Great," said Nat. Apparently, she didn't want him going anywhere during the night. At least, he noted, she had left him some fruit, and there was a straw bedroll-esque pad to sleep on.

"I always wanted a vacation in the tropics," he muttered, laying down slowly. He was still a bit sore.


	2. Chapter 2

June 28th

Nat woke up to the sound of birds squawking loudly nearby. It was bright out, probably just before mid-day. As he fell asleep the previous night, he had heard a few odd sounds in the distance periodically, but nothing like he now heard in the daytime. He stretched and, standing up for the first time in the hut, walked over to eat the fruit RIsty had left him. It struck him that she had purposefully left the fruit by the fire so the smoke would keep bugs off it until he was hungry.

"Wow, that's genius," he said aloud. They appeared to be mangos or breadfruit of some kind, yellowish in color, with a melon-like semi-hard shell. He wasn't sure how to get them open. There was no way Risty would have left anything sharp around for him to use. He scooted over and looked out the semi-open sides of the hut. From where he could see, it was situated in a large tree, perhaps 30 feet in the air, which was just inside the treeline off the beach. He tried shaking the hut with his body weight. It was definitely not going anywhere. He wondered if and Risty had made it all by herself. She seemed very clever. The memory of her scent, and body when she had crouched beside him the previous night came into his mind. He suddenly wondered if there were hurricanes on this island.

" _Ba! Itaga nang?_ " A voice suddenly called out from below. There was Risty, red hair ablaze in the morning sun, standing with her hands on her hips about 20 feet from the base of the tree. Nat waved awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was glad she hadn't abandoned him at least. He peered down at her as she approached the base of the tree. He heard shuffling, and the ladder popped back up into the hut. He could hear the woman climbing up in the hut. On a sudden impulse, he quickly moved around to the far side of the ladder-hole, and crouched down in position to grab her around the neck when she appeared. He heard her stop just as she neared the top of the ladder, though, and a spear was quickly thrust up. This startled Nat such that he fell back onto his rear. Slowly keeping the spear brandished in one hand, Risty soon appeared following it. She must have expected him to try something, as she did not seem surprised. She jabbed with the spear in the air at Naven's direction to back him into the corner. But, having done so, much to Nat's surprise, she deliberately tossed the weapon to the side, and held out two open palms towards Nat.

" _Daburee oge ke Nat kuage. Kuage_ ," She said in her dulcet, throaty voice. " _Kuage_ ", she repeated once more, spreading her arms. Nat noted for the first time that here were some rags slung over her shoulder, made of some kind of animal skin.

" _Kingit'iga_ ", Risty said, dropping the vestments on the floor in front of her. Then, gesturing, " _Tash abha_."

Nat stood up - still very self-conscious about being naked - and walked over to her slowly. Kneeling down, he picked up the garments; a sort of bandana similar to the one Risty wore, and a briefs-like wrapping with a small loincloth.

"Thanks," Murmured Nat. Risty grunted and nodded, which he took to mean that he was to put them on - which he did. He was pleasantly surprised to note the support offered by the "pants".

"You understand male anatomy pretty well," he commented. "You know what, you ain't bad." He felt much better being clothed, even only partially. She had not given him any shoes, but Nat was not about to complain. Risty crossed her arms and nodded contentedly.

" _Nat Gamha nang_?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Nat's blank expression encouraged her to make a gesture towards his stomach. That needed no further explanation, as far as Nat was concerned.

"Yes I'm hungry, let's eat," he replied. Risty grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the ladder. She pointed down, looking at him hopefully.

"Oh, I know how to climb down ladders alright," Nat told her, excited to be free. He slipped down through the ladder-hole and began to descend. Risty soon followed. While climbing down, he took a look around the immediate area. As he had noted earlier, they were indeed located just inside the treeline, in a small clearing with a few signs of lifestyle on the ground - a fire pit, a spit, various sharp implements, some kind of drying rack for skins, and some weave storage baskets. Oddly there were no signs of where He could see the beach jut through the trees, and feel the sea breeze in full.

"Nice digs!" He exclaimed, looking up towards Risty. His heart stopped as he did so - the breeze was lightly blowing the descending Risty's loincloth to the side, making her rear and pussy fully visible. Nat had not realized she was commando this whole time. He gazed at her bulbous pussy, mesmerized by the furry lips - slightly open, with a bit of the fleshy, elegant folds inside visible. It was no more than 3 feet from his face.

" _Tash daga_ ," said Risty, glaring down at him for stopping in the middle of the climb. Firmly, but not roughly, she pushed down on his face with her foot. Nat snapped out of it, and started to descend again - though still in a bit of a daze. Having reached the ground - the ladder was probably about a total of 25 feet high - Nat hopped off. Risty was still about 10 feet off the ground. Nat had a sudden impulse to take off running - but he quickly and correctly supposed he would not get far before being run down, caught, imprisoned again, and maybe eaten. He just stayed where he was and waited for her to descend, trying not to look up. Risty in turn lept down from the ladder.

"So...Where's the food?" Nat asked, folding his arms. "Fooood," he added, gesturing into his open mouth.

" _Dabushaa_ ," Risty said, smiling. Then, turning towards the beach, " _Cha, tash abha_."

She squatted down and opened up a small trap door near the base of the tree, and procured a small stone knife. The hole appeared to be some sort of weapons storage - Nat couldn't believe she was allowing him to see where her weapons were stored. For all practical purposes, she seemed to almost fully trust him now. Either that or, she had determined he was not strong or clever enough to be viewed as a threat. As far as Nat, he figured trying to kill, cross, or run away from the woman would only dramatically increase his chances of dying, as he had already acknowledged his own comparative lack of survival skills. In any case, he had no intentions to do so regardless. He wanted to stay with this Risty, this beautiful wild woman, and see where things went…

" _Nang? Tahatmi shubat ke?_ " Risty asked, looking curiously at him, and then down at her breasts. Nat suddenly realized he had been staring at them. They were so round, and bunched up together as they were in her vest-like accoutrement, he had spaced out gazing at them.

" _Rishi oge._ " Risty shrugged. She turned and headed out towards the beach. Nat followed. As she came out for the tree line, she turned east down the beach, breaking into a jog. Nat did the same, trying to keep up. Despite her height (Nat estimated 5'10'', being as she was just a bit shorter than himself), she had a low carriage when running, with the muscle development of a sprinter. As a result, Nat had to keep a brisk run to keep pace with her. It had been a while since he jogged; he felt sudden exhilaration somehow, running along a sunny beach in the middle of nowhere, half naked, with a beautiful wild-woman.

After running for nearly 10 minutes, they approached an area of the island where the beach slightly sloped, and the vegetation along the treeline was thick. On the beach, there was a rocky area - perhaps a reef - which formed a series of tidepools.

Risty came to a stop. A few moments later, Nat drew up beside her, and held his hands behind his head, trying to catch his breath. Risty was significantly less winded than him - Nat's eyes were drawn to the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

" _Tash pahabu_ ," She said, gesturing for him to follow as she went down towards the rocky tidepools. Nat hesitated, questioning whether it was a good idea to walk around on the rocks barefoot. It didn't seem to bother Risty, but then, probably very few things did.

" _Tash mige de Baji! Mige nang?_ " She pointed to the base of a large black rock, near the edge of a tidepool she stood in. Following her finger, Nat leaned down to look. There was a fairly large number of mussels attached to the rock just above the low tide line.

" _Hami,_ " Risty grinned, and procured the knife she had brought from the treehouse. Grasping it with an overhand grip and placing her left hand overtop for bracing, she proceeded to deftly hack at the mussels' attachment to the rock, being careful not to break the shells. One by one they plopped into the shallow pool below. Risty grunted and nodded down at them, as she continued to work at them. Nat carefully stepped into the pool and starting to pick up the fallen mussels. Removing his head cloth, he unfolded it into a makeshift sack, cupping it next to his body with his forearm. He continued to do this until he could not hold anymore (probably about 2 pounds worth).

"Hey, no more hami," he told Risty. She looked over and seeing his hands full, she stopped, sheathing her knife at her side, and stood up.

" _Mahe-mahe, cha, tash obe,_ " She said, apparently pleased. Then, she slowly pulled up her loincloth at the front with both hands, forming a place for the mussels. Nat almost dropped his catch. Her entire crotch was visible, and her furry pussy - it was wet from her having been squatting in the water, and a little water stream dripped from the clumped furs. Nat breathed. Risty did not seem to have a concept of his arousal, and nodded for him to snap out of his stupor. Nat walked over slowly and dumped all of the mussels into her makeshift napkin.

" _Kuage, kuage_ ," Risty said, clearly in disapproval. Tipping her loincloth, she dumped a portion back into Nat's makeshift cloth.

" _Nat'ja,_ " Risty nodded.

"Oh, how nice," Nat commented, trying to keep his cool. He wanted more than anything to taste her pussy - rather than some mussels. He felt it unwise to just go for it, and he certainly had no idea how to ask. Risty jerked her chin, indicating behind Nat, and she walked up the beach, out of the water's reach. She then unceremoniously dumped her catch onto the sand. Nat followed her example.

" _Jago hami mishe bi!_ " Risty announced. She plopped down in a sitting cross-legged position onto the sand. Nat was still hot and bothered - he kept glancing at her now-loincloth-covered groin. Risty gestured with her hands, for him to sit down. Remembering his hunger, and trying to not get an erection, Nat did so. Risty took a mussel from her pile and cracked it at the base, placing it horizontally on her knee and dropping her elbow onto the shell.

"Ah, that's clever!" Nat exclaimed, trying it himself. It didn't work - he only managed to hurt his knee by not setting it in the right spot on his knee.

" _Dabushaa, kabe yaka'ige._ " Risty murmured, shaking her head vigorously. " _Migahe._ "

She took another, and slowly demonstrated how to place it at an angle against one's kneecap, and drop the elbow down at the hinge of the mussel. After just two more tries, Nat had also more or less mastered it - although it was by no means painless. He succeeded in breaking the shells and lapped up the fresh meat inside, following Risty's example. The two sat eating in this manner on the beach until all the mussels had been devoured. Nat was glad to get some protein, and he enjoyed the salty flavor. He wondered if there were any kind of large mammals on the island. It occurred to him that he should probably do some scouting - at least to try and ascertain the size of the island. It seemed to be volcanic, given the presence of a partial reef, and the elevation at the center. If only he could communicate with Risty better.

" _Risty Jakabi._ " Risty said, thumping her ridged stomach with her fist. Standing up, she kicked the leftover shells towards the water. She then lifted up the front of her loincloth lightly with one hand and began casually peeing in the direction of the water. Nat was simultaneously both dumbfounded and aroused. He wondered what it tasted like - he could smell the tangy flavor from where he sat. When she had finished, it abated to a dribble, and Risty shook her hips slightly to rid any stubborn drops. Then, turning to Nat, " _Tahatmi shu ke shubat. Bana daga._ " She began walking up the beach towards the treeline. Nat tossed a few of his shells into the sea before following. Risty worked easily through the thick vegetation, and was considerate enough to hold larger branches and leaves back for Nat as he followed behind her. She zigged and zagged somewhat; Nat thought she must be looking for something, rather than a specific place. Perhaps she was following a scent. Nat watched her muscular body move lithely through the underbrush. There was something very attractive about her, he thought - not just the obvious bodily features of hers which were undeniably sexy, but also how she moved, and how she acted; following her instincts, relying on her intelligence, and navigating through the world around her with determined agency.

They soon came to a little clearing, where a spring in the ground was located.

" _Kaba. Tahatmi shubat ah tash shubat ke._ " Risty told him, pointing at the spring. She squatted down between her legs and scooped up some water with her cupped hands, lapping it up like a cat.

"That's convenient, watering hole right next door to the local restaurant," Nat commented, getting down on his stomach. "Look here, I'm going to show you how to get the best bang for your buck," he said, laying flat and touching his lips directly to the water, he sucked it up directly. It was warm and tangy; probably rich in minerals.

"See? Much more convenient." He pointed at his mouth and the water.

" _Mahe. Banga pahabu ah hami mishe'he ke Nat,_ " Risty said, sniffing disdainfully. She continued to drink the water her way. Having finished, she arose an wiped her mouth. Nat pushed himself back to his feet. This island was not so bad after all, he thought. Food, water, and hot women. Risty led on into the brush. They walked for probably about 5 minutes - Risty stopping along the way to pick some blue-green leaves from a flowering plant that was unfamiliar to Nat - before they had turned out to the beach again. This time they had come to some kind of coconut palm tree enclave, situated near some rocks just above the beach slope.

" _Tash obe kadju,_ " Risty said. She gestured above their heads, apparently to the coconuts above. She set the leaves she had gathered gingerly on a small rock, and, walking up to one of the trees, embraced it by wrapping both her arms and legs around its trunk. She then jerked her head towards Nat.

" _Tash oma ke naju,_ " Risty said. Nat understood her to mean he was to stand on the other side of the tree.

" _Mahe, jago duigi ke,_ " Risty said, dismounting the tree and again jumping into an embrace. She climbed up the trunk in this manner about 7 or 8 feet, then, " _Jago,_ " to Nat. He in turn hugged the trunk and attempted to move upwards. Progress was slow, and his inner thighs soon began to cramp up, but at least he could manage. His body weight, working in tandem with Risty's pressing on the opposite side of the trunk, bent the tree slightly over. This enabled Risty to climb up over the leaning top on all fours. Clutching the trunk, she kicked off a pair of coconuts, which plopped to the sandy ground nearly 20 feet below.

"There's a woman you never let go!" Nat exclaimed, amazed. He made sure to work his way down slowly so as not to toss her off with the tree's kickback. Once they had safely returned to the ground again, he and Risty picked up a coconut each, and strolled down the beach in a northerly direction.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the treehouse again. Risty took the coconut from Nat and set it down by the fire pit, along with the leaves she had gathered. She then set about making a fire, while Nat lay down to relax nearby the treeline. He looked out to the sea, thinking.

"How did I even get here," He said aloud. He vaguely remembered a fire breaking out on a cruise ship, the ship on which he had been on his honeymoon. Laura. His wife, whom he had married only a few days prior - at least he assumed it must be no more than a few days. He remembered them being ushered into lifeboats, Laura a few runs before himself. Beyond that he couldn't remember; he must have capsized in the sinking ship's vacuum, being washed ashore on this island soon after. Although grateful to still be alive, he felt a welling of sorrow with the realization that he would probably never see her again - nor anyone else for that matter. Except Risty.

Snapping out of his reverie, he took a glance back at what Risty was up to. She had somehow cracked open the coconuts, and was heating them next to the fire. Nat started to notice though, that she had slipped out her right breast, and squatted by the fire, massaging and working it around the nipple. Nat watched as she squirted some breast milk into the coconuts, before cupping them in her hands and moving them around to mix the contents together.

"Holy - " Nat murmured, walking towards the fire. Risty noted his approach. Grinding up some of the blue-green leaves, she sprinkled them into one of the mixtures, and handed it to him.

" _Tash yuma shubat,_ " she said, looking him in the eye evenly.

"Wow...My god…" Nat murmured, taking the natural bowl with both hands. Slowly sitting down by the fire, he drew it too his lips. It smelled strange, sour, but intoxicating, with a soothing scent apparently coming from the crushed leaves. Risty also sat down, and motioned for them to have a toast. She bumped her coconut against his and threw her head back to guzzle its contents. Nat followed her example. The smooth rich flavor (though slightly bitter with the ground leaves) rand down his throat as he drank all of the contents, stopping for breath only once. Just imagining her beautiful breasts and drinking her milk made him get quite the boner.

" _Mahe bi_." Risty smiled. She set her coconut aside, and placed her hands on the ground in front her her in a childlike posture, and watched Nat. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"That...Was too good. Thanks so much Risty, I - " And with that, Nat dropped the coconut and fell straight back. Risty watched him for a few moments, before getting up and dragging his limp body a short distance away from the fire. He was heavily sedated. Resting his head carefully on a clump of vegetation, Risty straightened out his body. Then, she pulled his pants down his legs, revealing his still-erect penis. Risty looked at it carefully, grasping and pulling with her hands. It was her attempt at trying to stroke it. Having done so for a few minutes, she stood up, and slipped out of her own loincloth, dropping it to the ground. She then got down on her knees, sitting on Nat's upper thighs. Gripping the sides of his body firmly with her legs, she began rubbing her crotch against the base and stalk of Nat's erect penis. The lips of her pussy ran along the sides of it as she methodically stroked against it.

" _Tahatmi ke keshi,_ " Risty breathed, with a strange expression on her face, " _Tash obe._ "

She hopped forward, landing right onto his penis so that it went fully inside her. Risty had never known such a feeling. Her soft warm pussy embracing Nat's penis gave her such pleasure that she could not keep her eyes open, and she clinched her teeth and groaned - continuing to push up and down, up and down. She dug her hands into the sides of his ribcage, holding tightly to get maximum penetration deep inside her as she rode him. She began to work up a sweat, and picked up the pace. She went until Nat ejaculated. Risty growled and threw her head back in pleasure. Everything had worked out like she suspected it would - though having no knowledge of human sexual behavior, she had seen plenty enough of animals. She kept going until nightfall, as Nat came over and over, probably 4 or 5 times. Then, when she could no longer feel anything coming out inside of her, she finally stopped. She sat motionless for a few moments catching her breath. Then, she slowly stood up and pushed her tousled hair back. She then peered down at her pussy, as if to see if it was still there and in one piece. Having done so, she replaced her loincloth, walked back over to the fire, and took another swig of coconut milk.


	3. Risty Language key

Risty's Language key - IN PROGRESS

 **Notes:**

-Risty's language is essentially an SVO language

-Risty's language reflects her lifestyle and experiences while living on the island; it lacks many abstract expressions or ideas

-Many non-proper nouns can be made into verbs with the versatile action stem _mishe_. Some verbs, such as those used frequently or are central to Risty's values/lifestyle, may not always appear with this stem.

-Risty sometimes uses words in pairs for emphasis, or to convey certain emotions, in place of using actual adverbs such as _bi_ (ex. _Gamha-gamha_ , " _I'm so hungry._ " Note this is not grammatically correct.)

-Unlike in English, verb objects are indicated by a particle, _ke_ , which must always be present, even when the object itself may not be, due to being implied from context (ex. _Tash armagifi ke_ , "Make love to [me]")

-Pronouns are rarely used, and can carry a nuance of rudeness when they are. Names or nicknames are much more frequently used; though even these are frequently only implicit

* * *

'R' possessive suffix; when appearing after consonants, pronounced as an extra syllable - [pr. duh] (ex. _Natr kishi hoomi_ [naat'duh kee'shee hoo'mi], "Nat's little johnson")

Abe [ah'buh] = to be slow, lethargic, calm

Abha [ah'bba] = to come, approach (the speaker). Care must be taken to stress the hard consonant 'b', so as not to be confused with _ahba, "breasts"_

Abokaba = mystery, miracle (also _da'abokaba, "to give birth"_ )

Ah = if, if then (appears between clauses as a conjunction, unlike in English; conditionalizes first clause)

Ahba [ah'buh] = breasts

Ahna = coconut

Amuhi = mother, mom, vagina

Anghadi = to be strong

Armagifi [ar'mah'geefee] = to make love, to mate (also _armakeshi_ )

Armatee [ar'mahtt'ahe] = to tussle, fight

Ba = hey!, look!, see here

Baji = any number of bivalves, or their meat, found on the island's coast, which are eaten by Risty

Bama [bah'mah] = home; can refer to any cave or nest-structure that serves as a hiding place

Bammi [bah'mee] = to hide, seek cover

Bana = now, this instant (see also ( _banabi!_ , " _quickly!"_ )

Banga [bahn'gah] = male tiger, also used by Risty to refer generically to any male animal

Bi [bee] = (adverb) highly versatile; adds emphasis, enthusiasm, or totality to verbs

Cha = ok, well, alrighty, welp

Chingi [chin'ghee] = tongue, to lick (ex. _tash_ _chingi mishe ke hoomi kuage, "don't lick the banana")_

Da = prefix; "big", "large"

Daburee [dah'boo'dee] = bad, suffering

Daga = to go

Dahami = feast

Dakishi = affectionate/humorous and/or condescending reference to children, lit. "big-little"

Duigi = to jump, leap, bound

Gamha [gah'mma] = to be hungry, to hunger (ex. "I want to eat a banana" translates to _gamha ke hoomi_ , [lit. "(I) hunger for bananas"])

Gash = to know, understand (frequently used with emotive _bi_ , to denote complete understanding)

Haka = to hunt

Hami = food, vittles

He [heh] = suffix that changes standard action verbs into passive-voice (ex. _Rishi kohagi j_ a _hami mishe'he ke Nat'shaa "Nat is gonna get his ass killed [eaten] by a crocodile"._ Note that Risty always refers to death by wild animals (or the sea) as "getting eaten by", rather than "killed by" as we might say in English.

Hoomi = banana (Risty soons adapts the word to refer to Nat's member as well, as she had no seperate word for 'penis' prior to meeting him, despite having obviously encountered them indirectly while hunting large animals)

Iga [ee'gah] = suffix meaning "to be" (e.g. _kabe hoomi'iga_ , " _that's a banana"_ ) note that unlike in English, it is not used with verbs; so "He is sleeping" would NOT be _kabe uda'iga_ , but rather _kabe uda mishe_ , lit. "he sleeps."

Iji = supplies, tools, things

Ipi = denotes possibility, can do, can be, etc.

Itaga [ee'tah'gah] = life, a living person/thing (also used as a greeting by Risty; _Itaga nang_?, or _itaga mishe?_ " _Still alive?"_ (note the first form is much friendlier.)

Ja = also, and; appears as a suffix to relevant nouns

Jago = before (indeterminate period of time; between a minute and a few hours)

Jukabi = to be happy, to be full/satiated

Kaba [kah'bah] = this, here me, I

Kabe [kah'buh] = that, there, you, him, her

Kad [kahd] = hand (see _kad mishe_ , to touch)

Kadju = to grab, hold, seize

Kashe [kash'uh] = generosity, favor (also used as proper noun; "peace offering")

Ke = shows an object of a verb, in order verb-ke-noun; also appears alone with implicit noun, verb-ke-(implied object)

Keshi = child, pup, youngling

Kingit [keen'get] = gift

Kishi = tiny, little

Koagani = death

Kohagi ja = crocodile (lit. "lizard-king)

Kuage [koo'ah'gay] = to deny; more commonly appears at the end of sentences; serves to negate preceding contents; or alone, to mean "no" (e.g. _gamha kuage,_ [I'm] not hungry)

Mahe = good, positive

Mahebi = to be lucky (also used as a greeting by Risty)

Maji = regret (also _maji mishe, "to be sorry/apologize"_ )

Mee [mee'eh] = sea, ocean

Meerkad [mee'er khad] = waves, surf (lit. the sea's hands)

Miga = to see, to look at (often used interchangeably with passive-voice _migahe_ )

Mishe = suffixed to nouns, meaning "to do" (ex. _Hami mishe_ , " _to eat, have a meal"_ )

Mubi = something, what (in queries), a thing, an unknown. Also used in the form _mubi mishe_ , " _to not know"_.

Na-na = links two mutually exclusive clauses or possibilities, "or"

Naju = tree

Nang = used to affirm; also often at the end of questions to soften the tone

Nushee = nectar, juice (of fruits, etc.)

Obe [oh'buh] = to give (note: when used with action verbs, can change the meaning to "help me do _")

Oma = to pull

Paha = to smell

Pahabu = to track, follow, chase

Rishi = soon, later (short-term future), also serves to put sentences in future tense

Rubi = to talk, chatter

Shaa [shah'ah] = expletive suffix; used along with other words in an essentially adjectival way (ex. _dabushaa_ "dumbass" [of people], _mubishaa "[this] piece of/shitty thing."_ )

Shu = water

Shubat = to drink, inhale (rare)

Shukashe [shoo'kash'uh] = rain (lit. "the sky's favor")

Tahatmi = to desire, want

Tajuga = to mark one's territory/possessions

Tash [taahsh] = imperative; usually precedes relevant clause (e.g. _tash kad mashe ke da'ahna kuage_ , " _Don't touch the big coconuts"_ , or _tash hami mishe, "eat it"_ [command])

Uda = sleep

Yaka = to be weak, frail

Yaruhabat Rohabi = Risty's name for the island's central volcano; lit. "old grumbling man"

Yuma = many, a lot, very


End file.
